


to exist; to love

by angelboys



Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Avoidant Personality Disorder, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Stimming, kravitz has avpd, taako has did and is the host of a system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9936131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboys/pseuds/angelboys
Summary: they're both unwell.they make it work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so... i'm mentally ill so this is honestly just my Thirst For Accurate Repersentation spilling into the taz ao3.  
> lmk if i got anything wrong. i've done a lot of research so hopefully this isn't shit
> 
> anyways enjoy. trigger warning, make sure to read the tags

the tapping's not an unusual sound. it's taako's favourite way to stim, after all, and the clicking of his expensive shoes often echoes softly through taako and kravitz's bedroom. usually the morning when kravitz can't hear the tapping is when taako isn't fronting, because ren, the protector and other most-often fronter prefers to stim with the fidget toy she keeps in taako's dresser.  
kravitz doesn't go out, so taako usually gets the groceries when he can (which isn't often, so ren usually fronts to do it when they're getting low on food).  
sazed doesn't front often, luckily, because he's pretty unstable and taako always takes really long to front again when he's around. he's an abuser introject, and taako really doesn't deserve to contribute to live with sazed hanging over his head. kravitz reassure that nothing was his fault, but ren's better at getting sazed away.

kravitz's avoidance doesn't really get better. the meds he takes don't really work, and he never usually goes outside. it's better with taako, who understands, unlike others. kravitz gets to apathetic to care when people try to argue with him. it's not their problem.  
he sleeps either too much or not at all, he has a hard time keeping a job, so he can't go to therapy anymore.  
taako wants to be a chef, but after sazed his hands usually shake too hard to cook professionally, but he cooks for him and kravitz every night because he loves it and he loves kravitz.

both kravitz and taako have a pretty hard time remembering to do self care things like brushing their teeth and showering, but ren always remembers which helps kravitz remember too, and when angus, taako' system's little, just 10 years old, kravitz makes an effort to remember for the kid. kravitz likes angus a lot. everyone does.

taako's the best safe person anyone could ask for, in kravitz's opinion. he always holds kravitz's hand when he's anxious, and he always buys the black and silver slime kravitz loves for his birthday. for taako's birthday, kravitz usually buys him nice clothes because taako loves them looking pretty even if he doesn't have much money, which causes him to wear the same clothes over and over most days.  
the system members who don't front much celebrate their birthday on taako's birthday too, since it's the body's birthday. ren celebrates her a different date since she says she doesn't want to steal the day from taako. kravitz usually buys her nail polish and glitter; sparkly things, since she likes stimming that way second best and she doesn't like using any fidget toys since the one she has already.

on the better nights, taako and kravitz will cuddle on their couch and watch movies, mumbling "i love you"s sleepily into each other's necks until they fall asleep. it always means so much - even if they say i love you a lot, it always means so much to them.

they mean so much to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya enjoyed. if you didn't unstand any terms i recommend looking them up. if i got any terms wrong PLEASE correct me.
> 
> please leave a comment, i'd love to hear what u think. :] also, you should check me out on tumblr (mysterydungeonz) i'm cool, i promise


End file.
